I Love You More Than Anything
by Pleasenotausername
Summary: "I love you more than peanut butter loves jelly," he whispered, a silly smile gracing his features. "I love you more than Oreos loves milk" the words were choked out, ripped from her throat, unwilling to honestly believe they were saying goodbye, for now at least. And then she boarded the plane.


Present

He was playing with her fingers as they loosely held hands outside the translation. A booming announcement was heard over the intercom warning for everyone to start boarding. She tried to clutch his hands to hers, but he kept dodging her attempts. Light touches, fleeting, graze, a brush of his thumb and then gone. As if he could sense her annoyance, he leaned his forehead against hers and grabbed her hands tight in his. His smile was charming, utterly sincere, tense? Yes. Sad? Most definitely. But still, calm because this wasn't the end. It was only a three-month internship, and he would visit, she would visit. She was silly really, what were three months compared to the rest of their lives together?

"I love you more than peanut butter loves jelly," he whispered, a silly smile gracing his features.

She choked back a sob, and he smiled.

"I love you more than Oreos loves milk" the words were choked out, ripped from her throat, unwilling to honestly believe they were saying goodbye, for now at least.

She watched for the first time as something more serious crossed his ever smiling face. Her boy, her sweet, happy, silly boy. A smile was never far away from his face, and she loved that, loved him.

Another boarding call was shouted out, and he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the crown of her head.

"Give them hell, Evans" words whispered into her loose ponytail, but then his lips pressed down firmly on her head again. And he squeezed her tightly. Tighter than he had in all the days leading up to this, tighter than all the times he held her in their bed, tighter than when she opened up that envelope.

And with that, she boarded the plane. Not looking back, because she knew if she did, she wouldn't be able to leave.

XXX

2 Months Ago

_She ran into their bedroom, laughing madly as she jumped onto the bed and launched herself across him. He gave out an amused, slightly pained, choke of disbelief as her elbow landed against him and her head bashed against his own. She dropped the Oreos she was clutching to the blankets and cupped both his cheeks with her hands. "I'm sorry" the words lost their meaning as she laughed as she kissed the spot her head had hit his, peppering kisses all over his face, touching every inch of soft tan skin she could reach with her lips. He gave an exasperated sigh, but he was amused, she could tell, and his hands curled over the ones she had holding his head, and he kissed his smirk onto her smile. Lips pressing soft, teasing, pulling away just when he wanted more before she pulled away entirely and snatched up the forgotten snacks lying on the mattress. She only got the pack partway open before she felt a hand curling around her thigh as James, her sweet love, pulled her down, so she was lying beneath him. He propped himself up on his elbows and grinned down at her, happy, smiling, smug, so sure that he had won. But as he leaned down to kiss her again, he met nothing but the plastic feel of the package of cookies she had put in his way. He sat there, lips pressed to the cookie package for a moment, as his eyes glared down at her, and as she pulled the cookie package away, his lower lip pouted out, his disappointment as clear as his laughter shining in his eyes. _

_"We agreed on a snack, honey" her voice was musical, laughter filling each word. He was the only one who could do this to her. Reduce her to a pile of lovestruck laughter, so happy, content, so firmly believing that this, them, was forever. _

_He looked like he was going to argue his point, but a moment later he relented and grabbed the package, but the moment she let go he pulled the cookies away and threw them across the room. She shouted her outrage, but soon her attention was on the messing black head of hair that was kissing its way down her neck, over the curve of her chest and down her stomach. He sucked once on her stomach hard, and a new batch of giggles worked there way out of her. He smiled up from his place at her waist, his long arms hugging around her legs as he pressed his head into her stomach, hiding like a child before he spoke. _

_"Lily," a faux stern tone colored his voice, and she swallowed her laughter at the playful, serious look he was giving her. "How am I possibly supposed to spend time, dedicating myself I might even say, to celebrating our anniversary with the women I love, when you do things like insisting on snacking?"_

_He kissed her stomach and hips, and she attempted to swallow her laughter at his tantrum, but then that laughed turned into a sigh when he kissed her over the fabric covering herself from him. "Or maybe" his grin was back, still playful and loving, but also filled with mischief, "Maybe we should eat something." Her mouth dropped open in a surprise O shape just as her knickers were pushed to the side. Then she decided, rather readily, that she preferred James' version of a snack. _

XXX

Present

She spent most of the flight staring out the window, but eventually, she pulled out a book to read. The moment she did, however, a note fluttered out of the page she left off, and she smiled at his familiar writing scrawled over a sticky note.

I love you more than Sirius loves pizza

-J

She clutched the book close to her chest, as she continued staring out the window

XXX

2 Years Ago

_They were friends, really and truly. Sure they shared each other's food. Yes, she crashed at his house and shared his bed with him when she did. But they were friends. He was James, her James. Her friend who could get her to smile no matter how sad she was. The boy who showed up with flowers at the bookstore she worked at just because she had mentioned her alarm didn't go off that morning. _

_They were lounging on the couch, she was tucked into his side, and his arm was slung around her shoulder, clutching her to him. Sirius and Marlene were there shouting at each other over who was currently winning MarioKart, disregarding the fact that they could clearly see the scores on the TV, and both were losing. But then the doorbell rang, the pizza was there, and it was clear that the game was not being paused, so she uncurled herself from James' side and stood up, dodging the arm that shot out to pull her back. She laughed when she turned around when she saw his outraged face. _

_"Someone had to get up and get the pizza James," she called it out once the giggles stopped._

_However, a new wave of laughter washed over her when he called out "Let one them get it," she had the vague sense he flung his arm out and was pointing at Sirius and Marlene in the other room. _

_But she continued to the door and paid, picked up the pizzas and walked back into the living room and placed the pizzas on the table. She had barely stepped away with a slice in her hand when she felt herself being tugged, gently back into his side, his warm arms encasing her. She looked up when she had settled back and was met with his grinning face. _

_"Don't you want a slice before it's gone?" She gestured vaguely to the now paused game and the now half-devoured pizza Sirius had somehow managed to eat. _

_He shook his head, and without thinking said "I have everything I need." They both paused at his words before she swung an arm over his waist and pressed her head into his chest, squeezing him tightly and they both relaxed, and he held her even closer then he had been before. "He whispered it against her hair, and her heart fluttered at his words. "Just don't get up again, yeah?" _

_Her sweet, sweet James who acted like it was a crime against humanity when she ducked out of his arm, that had been curled over her shoulder, to answer the door and get the pizza. _

XXX

Present

Her taxi pulled up to the apartment she was renting, and she grabbed the bags she was carrying out of the taxi and walked up to the front door of the building. She walked, drained of energy, to her apartment. As if in a trance, she turned on the lights, dropped her bags by the door, and walked towards the hallway, she assumed her bedroom was located down. She was in such a trance of exhaustion that she probably wouldn't have noticed him. But she spun around eyes wide and frantic when she heard him speak and saw him standing in the living room clutching a bag of his own.

"I love you more than anything."


End file.
